


Kiss the chef (and worship him)

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Crowley has hobbies, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, post armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: After the Armageddon Crowley starts baking. Aziraphale enjoys this new hobby very, very much...[Fictober 2019, Day 24]





	Kiss the chef (and worship him)

**Day 24: “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”**

Being a formally retired demon has its perks, like not dealing ever again with Hastur and Beelzebub or every other nasty demon, and never going back to Hell. He still has his powers, so he can still create chaos and mischief, but now he does it because he likes it and finds it fun, not because the boss ordered him to.

But one of the disadvantages is that he has too much time on his hands. The first year he spent it doing nothing, almost never using his powers. He just slept and spent as much time as possible with Aziraphale, since they were finally free to do so. But now several years have passed from the Armageddon’t and he increasingly finds himself bored. Out of desperation he started reading, although he got tired pretty soon of Aziraphale’s collection and started one of his own, with more contemporary books. Now he mostly reads graphic novels and adventure books. 

However, he isn’t like Aziraphale who can spend days, if not weeks, seated at his desk reading novel after novel, he gets antsy. So he started trying new hobbies: running, trolling people on various social media, and now baking.

It’s something he started on a Sunday night because Aziraphale wasn’t home and he wanted to surprise the angel with brownies.  Turns out he is quite good at it, so needless to say he enjoys it very much. Nothing is better than when you create something and it’s just as you wanted it to be.

So now, much to Aziraphale’s pleasure, at least twice a week he prepares something, whether it be muffins, cakes or more complicated receipts.

He’s also contemplating creating a blog, but maybe it’s just Meryl Streep and her film’s fault. That's also another thing he does now, watching tv-series and films, both because he likes them and because people get so mad when you’re insulting their favourite film.

“Angel, can you stop staring? You’re distracting me” Crowley says, focused on decorating today’s cake, but still able to feel Aziraphale’s stare on him.

“It’s not my fault you look delicious when you’re all concentrated”

“Delicious? Your mind is already thinking about eating the cake, isn’t it?” He replies, smirking.

“You’re both delicious”

Crowley just huffs amused, tongue sticking out in concentration. Today he’s trying to make a drip cake, and Satan knows how difficult it is to make the chocolate go where it’s supposed to go. Also, he loves complicating his life by making intricate decorations so he’s now trying to make tufts of cream all around the edge while also adding a couple of macarons at the top. Just so he can curse himself and all Heaven during the entire process.

“Bloody Heaven I fucking hate icing bags” he curses under his breath.

“Language” Aziraphale admonishes, “I thought baking was supposed to be a relaxing hobby”

“It is” Crowley hisses “When they do as I say”

“Are you finished?” Aziraphale asks, for the fifth time since he entered the kitchen. Crowley is ready to throw a macaron at him just so he can be satisfied for a minute.

“Patience is a virtue of the strong” Crowley says, adding some chocolate sprinkles on the cream.

“Patience...is not something I’m known for, especially concerning baked goods” Aziraphale says, having the decency to sound a bit embarrassed, but still licking some cream from the bowl.

Crowley ignores him, focusing on adding the last details to the cake. He moves away from the table, assuming a less crooked position, and admires his work.

“Don’t you dare touch it, I need to take a photo” He threatens, pointing his finger at Aziraphale’s face. The angel just laughs and licks some of the chocolate off Crowley’s finger.

The demon feels his face burn up.

“You’re shameless” he murmurs, looking away to look for his phone and take the photo. Aziraphale smirks satisfied.

The angel patiently waits for Crowley to finish then, as soon as he sees him put down the phone, he goes to cut the cake. The demon rolls his eyes in exasperation but does nothing to stop him.  Aziraphale cuts both of them a slice and starts savouring his.

“This is magnificent as always, my dear. You’re getting better every day” He says, between moans.

Crowley both loves and hates hearing Aziraphale’s sounds while eating. They are flattering, sure, but every time they eat he wishes nothing more than to drag the angel to the bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s good. But something’s missing...maybe I should have added another pinch of salt” He says, trying to focus on his cake and not on the man in front of him.

Aziraphale hums, licking the chocolate off the fork.

After finishing his second slice, while Crowley is still playing with his first, Aziraphale takes some cream and puts it on Crowley’s nose while making a devious smile that promises nothing good. Crowley is so surprised with the gesture that for a second he doesn’t say anything, only crosses his eyes to look at the cream.

“What…?” he murmurs confused.

Aziraphale hugs him from behind, blocking Crowley between him and the counter. He moves even closer and Crowley shudders, feeling the ghost of Aziraphale’s breath near his ear.

“Now I think I should also taste the delicious chef behind this magnificent cake” He whispers, making Crowley drop his fork.

The demon immediately turns around and kisses Aziraphale, who gladly returns his enthusiasm. Although Crowley wants nothing more than undress Aziraphale right there, in their kitchen, he doubts his neighbours would love to see them having sex on the counter, so he lifts the angel, taking advantage of the position to firmly squeeze his ass, and carries him to the bedroom.

Aziraphale breaks the kiss to laugh at the gesture but doesn’t argue. He just licks some of the remaining cream off Crowley’s nose and starts leaving bites on the demon’s neck. Crowley moans.

He bloody loves baking.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
